


Hold On Loosely

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompts tab, milestone and slack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Loosely

"No." Hilde's brow furrowed in displeasure. "I appreciate it, I really do, but no."

"Hil…"

Turning slightly to gift him with a full frontal glare, Hilde rested her hands on her hips making it clear she was not going to concede on this issue. "I mean it, Duo. I like Andy, /really/ like him and if you and Heero run him off with your protective routine I will never forgive either of you."

"It's not a routine."

"I know." Hilde sighed and rested a hand on Duo's arm, rubbing it lightly. "You're my best friend and I know you want to keep me safe especially after some of the losers I've dated, but this one is different." Her face smoothed out, annoyance replaced by a smile that made her look more her twenty-five years. "He feels, right, like this could be a forever thing."

"That's why you need to let us check him out. Make sure he's good enough for you."

"No one is ever going to be good enough. That's the problem." Hilde's tone softened, taking on an almost pleading edge. "I watch you and Heero or Trowa and Quatre and I want what you guys have. Lu has Zechs and Relena finally agreed to go out with Wufei, pretty soon it's going to be me, Sally, and Une working late nights and moaning about our non-existent love lives."

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Neither do I." Running her fingers through her hair, Hilde tugged in frustration at the strands that fell over her eyes. "You can't spend your life being my protector and rescuing me." She smiled to ease the sting of her words, but refused to back down. "I love you, Duo, but you're Heero's knight, not mine. You need to cut Andy some slack so I can find out if this relationship is really worth being in."

Duo nodded, suddenly intensely interested in the toe of his boots. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…"

_Don't want to lose you._

The words hung in the air between them unspoken but no less powerful in their presence.

"You won't, I promise." She tipped his chin up forcing blue eyes, darkened to almost purple from the powerful emotions, to meet hers. "When you and Heero moved in together did you disappear on me?" The slight shake of his head was her signal to continue. "Do you think I would do any less for you?"

"No." The single word was small and hopeful, mirroring the newly born smile.

"Damn straight." Hilde let her arm slip around his shoulders, squeezing once before it dropped to her side. "Come on, let's go get a beer. I might even put it on my tab for once."


End file.
